Tu calidez, mis sentimientos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Natsu y Lucy llevan cinco meses de ser novios. Desde ese entonces Natsu ha cambiado y empieza a tener nuevas sensaciones. ¿Natsu podrá calmar sus nuevas sensaciones? Lemon o lime lml
1. -1-

_**Hi minna**_

_**Bien aquí tengo una nueva historia que constara de dos o tres capítulos, aunque creo que serán solamente dos XD, ya tenía en mente esta historia pero no sabía cómo escribirla hasta que aparecio una canción y aquí esta, (aparte de que es parte de mis desvelos ).**_

_**Bien espero que la disfruten owo/**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

_**…**_

* * *

Habían pasado cinco meses desde el cumpleaños de Lucy y desde que le había pedido que fuera mi novia.

Yo estaba realmente feliz, ya que al fin podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que Lucy era mi novia, aunque había veces en las que me pasaba de celoso.

-Natsu, no tenias porque incinerar a esas personas, solamente querían unas fotos conmigo

-Claro que no, se te acerco mucho ese tipo y yo tenía que evitarlo, estaba pasando la línea de "Es mi Lucy"

-Acaso... Estas celoso!?

-S... Claro que no, porque sé que eres mía y siempre serás mía, así que yo no me debo de preocupar por eso

-Si serás idiota Natsu... Claro que soy tuya como tú eres mío y siempre lo serás

-De eso ni lo dudes...

Aunque prácticamente no había cambiado mucho nuestra rutina, seguía durmiendo con ella en su casa o había ocasiones en las que la convencía de que fuera a dormir a la mía.

-Natsu, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana, es de mala educación

-Lo sé pero ya es una costumbre hacer esto y siento que me vería raro entrar por la puerta

-Las personas normales hacen eso, pero bueno te lo dejare pasar, pero que sea la última

-Aye sir

-Siento que eso dice nunca

-Algún día será Luce

Aunque algo que cambio fue que ya no destruyera mas ciudades para que pudiéramos conseguir más dinero, cosa que alegro a Lucy y los demás lo tomaron como raro.

-Hey estufa andante y ese milagro de que ahora ya no hiciste destrozos en la misión

-Déjame en paz nevera andante, eso no te importa a ti, simplemente no tenía ganas de destruir

-Aye, lo que pasa es que Natsu está bajo amenaza de Lucy, que si sigue destruyendo ya no le dará mas besos

-C-Claro que no Happy

-Quien pensaría que tu cambiaste mucho

-Déjenme en paz

Pero a pesar del tiempo algo me falta, algo más me faltaba. Y ese día nos encontrábamos en aquel lago y para nuestra buena suerte estábamos solamente nosotros dos.

-Es un hermoso día... No crees Natsu!?

-Sí, pero sobre todo demasiado tranquilo

-Bueno eso sí, me sorprende que alguno de los chicos no esté por aquí

-Eso es un milagro, al fin tenemos algo de privacidad

-C-Cierto

Ella decidió recargarse en un árbol con sombra y dedicarse a leer mientras que yo me acosté en su regazo y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su aroma de flores de cerezo y vainilla; y disfrutando de aquella caricia que me hacía en el cabello.

-Te amo Lucy...

Al abrir mis ojos vi que ella dejo de leer, por lo cual también pararon sus caricias, y se dirigió a mirarme sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo Natsu

Me levante un poco y decidí besar aquellos labios que tanto me gustaba probar y que sabía que nunca me cansaría.

Ella cerró sus ojos y me correspondió a aquel beso que poco despues se fue tornando muy apasionado.

Cuando menos me di cuenta me posicione arriba de ella y recargándome en mis brazos sin que la aplastara...

-N-Natsu

Instintivamente empecé a repartir besos en la frente, en la nariz, en las mejillas y al final en su deliciosa boca.

-Eres solo mía Lucy Heartfilia y yo solo soy tuyo

Vi su cuello y una nueva sensación aparecio, quería probar ese dulce aroma que siempre me volvía loco y que en ocasiones me tranquilizaba.

Por lo que empecé a besar su cuello delicadamente mientras escuchaba que pequeños suspiros salían de su deliciosa boca.

-S-Soy tuya Natsu Dragneel, como tú eres mío

La mire con deseo y empecé a lamer su cuello donde debes en cuando le dejaba unas pequeñas marcas, las cuales se tornaban de un color rojo.

-N-No seas bruto...

Ante su petición decidí regresar a esa deliciosa boca y disfrutar de nuestras lenguas que danzaban algo muy ardiente.

Me separe un poco, notando un pequeño hilo que colgaba y que salía de nuestros labios. La imagen de una Lucy inocente, con ojos brillantes, sonrojada y tratando de recuperar aire nunca se me iba a olvidar ya que era jodidamente excitante.

-Te amo mucho mi querida Luce...

Junte mi frente con la de ella y disfrute de aquel momento que rara vez teníamos. Pero yo quería mas, no sé de que manera pero quería mas.

-Yo también te amo mucho Natsu

Al escuchar esas palabras decidí esconderme en la parte de su cuello y oler aquel hermoso cabello suyo. Hasta ese momento no había notado pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo había subido.

-Natsu...

-Luce...

Nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que note que ya era demasiado tarde, cosa que me sorprendió ya que habíamos pasado mucho tiempo besándonos.

-Te invito a comer algo Luce

-Eso espero, no termine de leer el libro por tu culpa

-Pero lo disfrutaste

-N-Natsu!

-Está bien, pero aun así vamos

Me levante primero y le tendí mi mano para que ella se pudiera levantar y así caminar agarrados de la mano hacia algún lugar para comer.

-Quizás solo fue mi imaginación

-Que dijiste Natsu...

-Nada, estaba pensando en donde comer

-Porque no vamos al nuevo lugar que abrieron

-Me parece perfecto

"Tal vez luego le pregunte a alguien el porqué mi temperatura subió y porque me sentí así con Luce".

* * *

_**…**_

_**Que pensaron ewe que iba a contener Lemon!?**_

_**XD Pues será para despues, estaba pensado poner aquí el Lemon pero dije nah, como que sería muy rápido y pues aquí está el resultado…**_

_**Nos vemos para la próxima**_

_**Mi amor por el Nalu hace esto nwn)9 arriba el Nalu**_

_**Reviews!?**_


	2. -2-

_**Hola chicos, sé que he estado fuera por mucho tiempo y sé que no he actualizado este fanfic desde hace dos meses si no me equivoco, QnQ y lo siento últimamente no me he sentido muy bien y se va mucho la luz y nada más puedo escribir el capitulo en mi celular porque en la computadora mi hermano los borra u.u perdonar!**_

_**Este capítulo está más o menos largo, espero que les guste y que me perdonen si no es de su agrado y no es lo que esperaban (no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo y cada vez que lo escribo me da vergüenza, me pongo como un tomatito y no es muy bonito para mí.) Por cierto me encanto el opening 20 es tal y como me lo imagine**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir**_

_**…**_

* * *

Despues de aquel día que tuve con Lucy, mi necesidad de estar con ella lo más cerca posible estaba creciendo. Ya sea en el gremio o en alguna de nuestras casas siempre estaba pegado a ella.

-N-Natsu! Que haces!?

-Abrazándote que más quieres que haga

-Ya lo sé pero te he dicho que no me abrases cuando estoy escribiendo

-Tu sigue escribiendo yo no te distraeré...

No solamente Lucy se estaba dando cuenta de los "pequeños cambios" que estaba teniendo si no también los cabrones metiches del gremio.

-Veo que te pasa algo cerebro de carbón

-A ti que te importa Gray...

-Bueno esto es malo, tú nunca me llamas por mi nombre ya suelta lo que estas pensando

-Es que bueno...

Y sin que me detuviera le había empezado a platicar acerca del problema que tenía.

-Ya veo, tienes miedo de dar el siguiente paso

-Algo así nosotros como dragón slayer tenemos un instinto diferente al suyo y cada día es difícil de controlarlo

-Sí que la tienes difícil llamita, tienes que intentar que tanto como tú y como Lucy den el siguiente paso juntos, no vaya a ser que por tus estúpidos celos te descontroles más de lo normal y la lastimes

-De eso también tengo miedo no quiero lastimarla y que luego me odie, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría...

-Sabes que ella nunca te va a odiar pero te juro que si la lastimas y sufre no solamente yo te pateare el trasero si no todo el gremio

-B-Bueno ya entendí... No creo que vaya a decir esto pero g-gracias por escuchar

-De que flamitas, luego me lo pagaras aunque no debe de saber Erza si no...

-No me lo tienes que recordar idiota

Al estar consciente de ello, decidí salir del gremio e ir por Lucy a su departamento aunque casi al llegar vi a unos tipos que se acercaban lentamente a un chica, aunque debo decir que aquella chica no era nada más que Lucy, ellos querían algo.

-Pero mira quien esta aquí es la maga celestial de las hadas

-Por favor déjenme en paz

-Tranquila niña solamente queremos un rato a solas contigo

-Aléjense por favor

Y justamente cuando uno de esos tipos estaba por tocarla.

-Acaso no la están escuchando!?, aléjense de ella

-N-Natsu...

-Pero quién diablos eres...

-YO SOY NATSU DE FAIRY TAIL Y YO SOY SU NOVIO BASTARDOS ESTUPIDOS

Empecé a golpearlos, quería matarlos porque ellos estaban a punto de tocar a Lucy, no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño.

-Natsu basta...

-No estos malditos bastardos me las pagaran

-Por favor Natsu para...

Inmediatamente me abrazo por la espalda y yo me tranquilice, aquellos tipos se echaron a correr. Yo al momento me voltee y la seguí abrazando casi tratando de ocultarla en mi cuerpo.

-Esos malditos bastardos estuvieron a punto de tocarte

-Ya tranquilo y no lo hicieron porque tu llegaste recuerda que yo también me se defender

-Lo sé pero esos bastardos me las pagaran despues

-Tranquilo Natsu...

-Lo siento Luce pero no puedo...

Agarre de su mano algo rudo pero siendo aun delicado, la cargue estilo princesa y sin que ella pudiera decir una palabra me eche a correr.

-Pero que diablos te pasa!

Corrí lo mas rápido y me dirigí a mi casa donde una vez que entre procure cerrar todo tipo de acceso.

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo resistir más

-Pero que diablos dices Nat...

No la deje terminar ya que me estaba encargando de besarla, mis pasos se dirigieron al sofá donde la deje delicadamente ahi y donde yo me subí arriba de ella sin aplastarla.

-Natsu... Basta...

-No quiero Luce... No puedo...

-C-Claro que si puedes... Por favor para

Algo que no quería era que Lucy se asustara y lo que yo más temía era que la lastimara. Ya que con solo ver aquellos ojos chocolates con algunas lágrimas en ellos me rompió totalmente el corazón.

-Yo lo siento... Soy un bastardo, un cabron, un idiota, un estúpido un...

-Basta... No tienes por que decirte esas cosas

-Es que es verdad lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño

Me acosté un poco en Lucy y me escondí en su cuello y donde al ver que entendía me abrazo y empezó acariciarme el cabello.

-Tú nunca me harías daño... Tú nunca te comportarías así conmigo...

-Lo siento... Me deje llevar por que vi a esos sujetos y fuera como si no pudiera controlarme porque ellos estuvieron a punto de...

-No lo recuerdes Natsu ya que...

-Pero es que ellos...

-Ya que tu serás el único que me tocaras

Aunque lo dijo con voz un poco baja lo logre a escuchar. Me levante un poco y la vi, su rostro estaba pintado de color rojo, sus labios solo balbuceaban y sus ojos no me miraban.

-Luce yo...

-Sé lo que te pasa Natsu a mi igual me pasa y puedo sentirlo y por culpa de eso ambos tenemos miedo

-Pero... Tengo miedo de lastimarme, soy muy impulsivo y suelo ser violento yo no quiero lastimarte...

-Nunca me lastimaras y nunca serás violento conmigo Natsu se que eres muy impulsivo y eso lo amo

-Pero...

-Hay que dar este nuevo paso juntos...

Me sonrió de una manera tan dulce que no pude resistir mas y empecé a saborear aquellos labios. Podía sentir que temblaba bajo mi cuerpo así que estaba dispuesto a hacerla sentir cómoda.

-Te amo mi Luce...

-Y yo te amo más Natsu...

Las manos que estaban en mi cuello empezaron a bajar de poco a poco por mis brazos, de ahi a mi cadera y volvieron a subir a mi cuello, todo lo que hacía era tan delicado.

-Me quieres volver loco!?

-Tal vez...

Seguí besándola en los labios, en sus mejillas, en su frente, en su dulce cuello y regresaba a sus labios. Pose mis manos en su cadera y empecé a subir su blusa un poco, quería sentir lo suave que era.

-No te quiero obligar a hacer esto así que detenme antes de que sea tarde

-No quiero... Quiero continuar esto juntos

Volví a besarla de la manera que le gustaba y seguí subiendo su blusa hasta que ella subió sus brazos y así pude quitársela. Ella se veía tan delicada debajo de mi, sabía que debía de estar incomoda por lo que decidí cargarla y llevarla a mi cama.

-Kya!

-Tranquila... Quiero que en todo momento estés cómoda

La mire y baje hasta su vientre donde me dedique a repartir pequeños besos y así empezaba a subir hasta sus pechos.

-N-Natsu...

-Tranquila si te hago daño dímelo...

Con suerte su sostén se abrochaba de enfrente por lo que me dedique a desabrocharlo en lo que la besaba. Al desabrocharlo pase delicadamente los tirantes por sus brazos y al mismo tiempo le daba pequeños besos.

Su cara estaba pintada de mil colores y lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue taparse sus deliciosos pechos.

-Deja de mirarme...

-No puedo son demasiado hermosos

Quite sus brazos y empecé a dar pequeños besos en sus pechos donde una nueva sensación aparecio y ella empezó a soltar un leve quejido acompañado de muchos suspiros aunque por lo avergonzada que estaba cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

-Siguen siendo tan suaves como los recuerdo y tienen un tamaño perfecto aunque no los puedo tapar completamente

-P-P-Perver... Ahh... N-No... Ahh...

-Shhh... No digas nada cariño...

Seguí besando sus pechos donde algo nuevo se me ocurrió y eso fue saborear aquellos botones rosados.

-Buen provecho...

Probe primero el del lado derecho mientras que al izquierdo seguía masajeándolo. Su respiración cambiaba y en lugar de pequeños quejidos dieron lugar a unos pequeños y muy excitantes gemidos.

-Ahh... N-N-Natsu...

-Tranquila esto se pondrá mucho mejor

Deje de un lado sus pechos y seguí besándola. Sus manos empezaron a bajar y se detuvieron en mi cadera donde sentí que empezaba acariciar muy temerosa.

-N-No es justo...

-Que no es justo...!?

-A-Aun e-estas v-vestido

-Eres una pervertida Luce...

Ella se levanto un poco y empezó a quitarme mi bufanda con delicadeza para luego repartir besos de mi cuello hasta mi oreja, donde en esta última se dedicaba a morderla, y luego de regreso a mi cuello.

-L-Luce... A-Acaso... Te estás v-vengando!?

-Tal vez...

Bajo sus manos hasta el cierre de mi chaqueta sin mi manga derecha y empezó a abrirlo de poco a poco. Yo por lo desesperado me lo quite, al principio se había impresionado pero despues siguió pasando sus delicadas manos por mi torso.

-Q-Que intentas hacer L-Luce...

-Quiero recordarte a la perfección... Quiero sentirte... Quiero memorizarte... Quiero todo...

Sus manos pasaron de mi cadera a mi abdomen, de ahi a mi pecho y subía a mi cuello. Mi respiración se fue acelerando más y sin que pudiera controlar pequeños quejidos salían de mí.

-B-Bien... E-Esto m-me l-la p-pagaras...

Ella seguía tocándome con delicadeza, yo seguía con mi respiración acelerada, hasta que no resistí más y atrape sus manos y las subí arriba de su cabeza.

-Es mi turno...

Le di uno de esos besos y con una mano empecé acariciar aquellas piernas que volvían loco a cualquiera.

-Te amo tanto Luce...

Deje sus manos en paz y me baje un poco. Empecé quitándole sus sandalias, empecé por repartir besos en aquellas piernas. Sentía como se quería mover, sentía como aquellos pequeños quejidos empezaban de nuevo.

Empecé a subir más hasta llegar a aquella falda que con duras y penas le tapaba. Desabroche los dos botones y empecé a jalarla. Tire aquella falda al piso y me levante un poco para verla.

-N-Natsu...

-Sí que soy un bastardo afortunado...

Le sonreí un poco y me volví acercar a ella para besarla. Y de nuevo hice un recorrido de su dulce boca a su cuello, seguí bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos y a esos deliciosos botones, baje mas y seguí besando la parte de su vientre.

-Ah... Q-Que...

-Disfruta Luce...

Sus pequeños gemidos seguían sonando, ya no se intentaba cubrir y sus hermosos ojos los tenía cegados de placer. Seguí bajando hasta quedar en frente de esas pequeñas bragas.

-A-Ahi... N-No...

Separe un poco sus piernas y empecé a bajar aquella ultima prenda. Veía como sus ojos los cerro con fuerza y sus piernas las ponía duras.

-Relájate Luce...

Termine por quitarle esa última prenda y seguí repartiendo besos y caricias en ella. Así baje y así volvía a subir hasta llegar a sus labios.

Donde una vez más nos perdimos en aquel beso, donde empecé a gruñir ya que sus manos empezaban a desabrochar mis ya molestos pantalones. Con cada roce, con cada caricia me estaba poniendo duro, algo que también era nuevo para mí.

-Natsu...

Había sonado como una súplica y yo al ya no resistir me quite aquellos pantalones mostrando lo que ocultaba. Me había mirado sorprendida hasta que despues seguimos besándonos.

-L-Luc... Agh...

Ella empezó acariciarlo, su mano era delicada y curiosa. Gruñidos, respiración acelerada y uno que otro gemido salían de mí. No me iba a quedar atrás así que empecé acariciar sus piernas hasta que mis manos subieron hasta aquella entrada.

-Ah... N-Natsu... Ah... P-Por...

-L-Lo se... Y-Yo t-también...

Seguimos besándonos mientras mis manos acariciaban con delicadeza aquella entrada, donde metí dos de mis dedos para poder dilatarla y que no lastimarla.

-N-N-Nah...

-Sh... Tranquila todo estará bien... Disfruta Luce

Mientras yo seguía con mi mano adentro de su entrada, ella seguía acariciándome, de arriba hasta la base, aparte de que era curiosa sabía bien donde tocar y como seguir esta excitante danza.

-E-Esta m-muy grande...

-Gracias...

Aleje su mano de ahi y entrelace mis manos con las suyas. Separe un poco sus piernas con mis rodillas y la volví a mirar, ella era lo más hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida.

-Estás segura!?

-Si...

Me acerque un poco mas hasta sentir aquel roce de nuestras intimidades. Lo que saco de mi un gruñido más fuerte y un gemido más sonoro por parte de Lucy.

Aquel roce nos había enloquecido por lo que seguí rozando un poco quería escucharla.

-N-Natsu... Ah... Ah...

-Lo sé preciosa

Me guie en su entrada no sin antes decirle.

-Sé que es tu... Nuestra primera vez así que... Seré lo más delicado posible... Dolerá un poco...

Y empecé a entrar poco a poco en ella. Veía como ella apretaba sus ojos y sus manos, me imaginaba que debía de dolerle. Al sentir un pequeño obstáculo decidí acostarme un poco más y darle un beso para poder al fin estar completamente dentro.

-D-Duele...

-Ya tranquila... Pronto pasara el dolor

De sus hermosos ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas, cosa que se las quite dándole besos en su frente y bebiéndome aquellas lágrimas.

-Esperare a que estés lista para moverme

Movió su cabeza para asentir. Pasó sus manos a mi espalda y abrió sus ojos. Su respiración se calmo y con un beso que ella me estaba dando me indico que podía seguir y empecé a mover mis caderas suavemente.

-Ah... N-Nat... Ah...

-Luc... Agh...

Debía de controlarme no le quería causar daño. Cada gemido suyo, cada gruñido mío y cada embestida por parte de ambos. Su interior se sentía tan bien, tan cálido y el olor que emanaba de ahi era tan abrumador tanto que me enloquecía.

-M-Mas... Ah... Ah... M-Mas...

-Como órdenes... Agh...

Acerque más su cadera, me enterré mas en ella. Ella arqueo su espalda, sus gemidos sonaron más fuertes, sus deliciosos pechos se apegaron mas a mí y sus pequeñas manos se agarraron a mi cadera.

-N-Na... Ah...

Con los minutos mis embestidas fueron más fuertes y más profundas. Sus gemidos eran totalmente míos. Sus pequeñas manos me rasguñaban la espalda y los brazos, cosa que más me incitaba.

-Ah... N-Na... T-Tsu...

-Así Luce... Joder... Agh...

Mis embestidas subieron más de intensidad, ambos sentíamos que el final llegaría. Me iba a separar de ella pero se adelanto y enredo con sus piernas mi cadera acercándome más.

-Creo... Ah... Q-Que yo... Ah... Y-Yo...

-L-Luce... Estoy por...

No terminamos de hablar porque una explosión termino con nosotros. Ambos terminamos juntos, ella sobre mí y yo dentro de ella, mis jugos llegaron tan profundo que ella exploto por segunda vez.

-Mía... Mía...

Me acomode un poco en su cuello y lo mordí un poco, mis colmillos se clavaron ahi sacándole un poco de sangre, ocasionando que ella volviera a gemir.

-Al fin eres mía Lucy...

Me derrumbe sobre ella, donde el cansancio nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

_**…**_

_**No me la creo que yo estoy escribiendo esto, lo siento pero me da mucha vergüenza cuando escribo algo de este estilo y es como de leerlo y no poder creer que soy yo la que está escribiendo esto. Contestare sus Reviews.**_

_**Criss G.R: jajaja XD yo igual amo a un Natsu así, pero también amo a un Natsu violento, sobreprotector con lentes y cabello largo amarrado con cola de caballo *-*(bien creo que ya me salí del tema XD) perdón por tardar, y si lo sé pero es que aun me falta mucho para poder acostumbrarme así que por lo mientras seguiré escribiendo como se. Muy pronto empezare a mejorar mis escritos**_

_**Mori Summer: Si arriba el NaLu, el NaLu es paz, el NaLu es amor, el Nalu es vida (ok no) nyajajajaja es que no quería escribir luego luego el Lemmon soy mala escribiéndolo pero espero que te guste y perdón por tardar DX muchos problemas que tratar y mucho que irme a revisar DX**_

_**1397L: muchas gracias por apoyarme y opinar lo mismo, estaba pensando en el Lemmon pero dije que sería muy apresurado así que aquí esta, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero espero que te guste mucho**_

_**Yuunpei Dragneel Heartfilia: lo sé soy malvada (bueno menos para mi madre, ella aun me ve "inocente y tierna" a pero cuando estoy con mis amigos no hay quien me pare) y perdón por tardar mucho QnQ no era mi intención tardar mucho DX así que espero que te guste**_

_**Guest: Hay *salen lagrimas de felicidad* esto es lo mas tiernoso, amoroso que he leído :'3 mi lagrimitas no dejan de salir, espero nunca decepcionarte con mis historias y espero que las sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias! Eres de las personas que más quiero porque siempre me andas apoyando y animando eres una persona realmente grande nwn y como te debo muchas si quieres que te escriba un fanfic y que lo publique aquí mismo en fanfiction tu solo dime (anime, pareja, genero y cuantos capítulos) y yo con gusto lo estaré escribiendo**_

_**Sonatika-San: muchas gracias, me gusssssssta de que a ustedes les gussssste mi historia XD perdón quería dejarlos en intriga ese es mi trabajo XD dejarlos así en intriga nyajajajaja soy bien malvada, y aquí está el capitulo espero que te guste.**_

_**…**_

_**Bien minna nos veremos en el ultimo capitulo que espero que sea muy pronto para poder actualizarlo, aunque últimamente me estaré enfocando en mi salud, me han pasado muchas cosas extrañas así que espero poder mejorarme y estar aquí como siempre. Síganme en mi Twitter el link como saben está en mi perfil de fanfiction, ahí estaré tanto poniendo mis estados estúpidos como humano que soy, el cómo me encuentro y los fanfic que naturalmente actualizare (tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad).**_

_**Nos vemos chicos!**_

_**Reviews!?**_

_**…**_


	3. -3-

_**Hola chicos, aquí está el ultimo capitulo TnT lo sé es muy triste pero así se supone que iba a ser. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en estos tres capítulos y espero que este ultimo capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir [Y hacer lemon 7u7r]**_

_**…**_

* * *

Algo suave y cálido sentía debajo de mí. Un dulce tarareo y unas cálidas manos viajaban de mi espalda a mi cabello, donde este último se quedaba para darme caricias como si de un gato se tratara.

Abrí perezosamente mis ojos y me encontré con una Lucy despierta. La cual al sentir mis movimientos me vio con sus hermosos ojos.

-Valla al fin despiertas dormilón...

-Q-Que hora es...

-Por lo que veo creo que es de madrugada, no se para que te despiertas aún es temprano...

-No jodas a poco me dormí por mucho tiempo

-Algo así...

No me quería levantar pero me imaginaba que mucho tiempo en esta posición la estaba cansando e incomodando.

Por lo que me levante un poco y decidí tirarme a su lado, donde gustoso le ofrecí mi brazo como almohada y donde ella se acostó en el mientras con mi brazo libre atraía aquellas sabanas que habían quedado en el olvido.

-Y como te sientes Luce!? Te lastime!?

-Estoy bien Natsu solo un poco adolorida

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes es mi primera vez, suele ser un poco doloroso por ya sabes...

Ambos nos sonrojamos. La atraje mas a mi lado, pegándola a mi pecho y empecé a dar leves caricias a su cintura con mi mano libre. Donde cerro sus ojos y disfrutaba de aquellas caricias.

-Dime Natsu, porque dijiste que también era tu primera vez!?

Me sonroje más que el cabello de Erza, no hubiera pensado que ella preguntaría algo así. Pare mis caricias y ella curiosa empezó a verme.

-P-Porque...

-Porque!?

Suspire rendido y empecé a pensar lo que quería escuchar. Y mientras hacía eso, yo volvía con aquellas caricias en su cintura.

-Nunca me había interesado en las mujeres, no había encontrado a la indicada para que sea mi pareja e hiciéramos esto, nunca me interesaron las del gremio ni nadie, por lo que prefería alejarme de todo eso... O eso pensaba hasta que alguien llego, volteo mi mundo de cabeza, nunca deje de mirarle ni de pensar en ella y mira estoy muy enamorado de ella

-En serio!? Y donde esta ella!?

-Sí y justamente está en mis brazos haciéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a una chica maravillosa a mi lado

Sentí como sonrió un poco y se levanto un poco para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Eso es lindo Natsu, te amo

Se volvió acostar en mi pecho y con su dedo índice comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios en el.

-Sabes Luce, yo no soy un jodido príncipe, ni mucho menos una buena personas así que porque yo

-Porque tú eres mi dragón, el que siempre me rescata a cualquier hora y el que me demuestra que puede ser mejor que todos ellos, el que siempre esta ahí en mis momentos malos y buenos, el que siempre me consiente y muchas cosas mas

La atraje más. Quería sentir esos deliciosos pechos pegados a mí y sus excitantes piernas enredadas con las mías. La abrase y me enterré en su cabello.

-Hueles a mí...

-C-Como!?

-Tranquila, perdón me refería a que ahora que hicimos esto, todo tu cuerpo, además de tu propio olor, también hueles a mí así todo dragón slayer, humano, animales y demonios sabrán que eres mía

-No soy un juguete Natsu

Pude sentir él como ella inflaba sus mejillas, cosa que me pareció tierno y no pude evitar una risa. Aunque ella me dio un leve golpe en el pecho.

-No eres un juguete, eres mi novia, mi chica, mi pareja, eres mi Lucy Heartfilia, eres y siempre serás mía

-Como tú eres mío...

-Así es...

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se fue calmando poco a poco. Se había quedado dormida. Era su momento de descansar, con mis dos manos empecé acariciar tanto como su cabello como su cintura.

-Te amo Lucy...

Cerré mis ojos, sentía como poco a poco mi respiración se acompasaba con la de Lucy y me adentre una vez más en el mundo de los sueños.

...

Cuando volví abrir perezosamente mis ojos me encontré con unos pequeños rayos de sol colándose por la ventana, los pájaros cantando y una Lucy, con pequeños ronquidos aun dormía entre mis brazos.

-Creí que era un sueño

Me limite a observarla en silencio, en acariciar su pequeño cuerpo y a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello, hombros, cabello y cara.

-Si eres real

Volví a cerrar mis ojos. Quería volver a dormir pero sentí como ella se revolvía entre sueños y cuando menos me espere ella abrió sus adormilados ojos.

-Natsu...

-Aun es temprano deberías descansar más

Dio un pequeño bostezo y se volvía acomodar entre mi pecho para después verme y con una sonrisita empezó a hablarme.

-Buenos días Natsu...

-Buenos días Luce...

-Qué hora es...

Levante un poco mi rostro para ver un pequeño reloj, al ver que aun era temprano volvía acostarme y con mi característica sonrisa la mire.

-Aun es temprano como para salir hay que descansar un rato más...

-Ayer no fuimos al gremio, de seguro se han de estar preguntando por nosotros

-Tal vez pero sabiendo que somos nosotros no han de estar tan preocupados porque saben que estás conmigo

Empecé acariciar su cabello, no era mentira de que aun era temprano pero quería que descansara y yo con ella.

-Acaso me estas tratando de convencer a que siga durmiendo!?

-Tal vez... Está funcionando!?

-Creo que si... Eso me recuerda, en la madrugada con las caricias que te daba parecías un pequeño gatito

Aquella frase me saco de mi mente. Y con una pequeña risita por parte de ella, me altere un poco.

-Porque diablos me comparas con un gato si yo soy un temible dragón

-Porque cuando te estaba acariciando el cabello... Parecía que estabas ronroneando... Y te veías muy lindo...

-N-No soy lindo

Desvié mi mirada de ella. Y ella aprovechando de ello se levanto y se sentó arriba de mí sacándome el más grande sonrojo.

-P-Pero q-q-que h-haces...

-Para mi eres mi gatito y mi temible dragón, yo solo quiero ser la única que vea estas facetas tuyas a parte de descubrir cuantas facetas más tienes

Puso ambas manos en mis mejillas rojas. Y su rostro se acercaba lentamente al mío, sus ojos los cerro y sus labios los entreabrió. Y antes de darme aquel beso.

-Y por esto y muchas cosas más te amo

Y termino por darme el tan ansiado beso, el cual no dude en corresponderle en seguida. Mis ojos los había cerrado y mis manos se dirigieron a aquella cadera donde ahí descansaron.

No tardamos mucho para convertir este inocente beso en uno más apasionado. La acerque más a mí, sus deliciosos pechos se restregaban en mi pecho. Mis manos delineaban su hermosa cintura. Nuestras lenguas danzaban este excitante baile.

Al separarnos pude notar como siempre aquel hilo de saliva que colgaba entre los dos.

-Acaso quieres...

-Si... Quiero hacer el amor... Natsu...

Palabras que nunca creería que iba a decir. Cambiamos de posición. Yo me encontraba ahora arriba de ella, con mi mano izquierda descendió de su cadera a su pierna derecha, empecé acariciarla.

-Eres hermosa Lucy...

Me dedique a besarla mientras enredaba aquella pierna en mi cadera. Con tan solo verla, con tan solo sentirla, con tan solo saborearla y con tan solo olerla.

Me estaba volviendo en el más grande pervertido de toda la historia. Me estaba poniendo duro y volvía a sentir que aquella parte de mi cuerpo estaba creciendo cada vez más.

-Nunca me cansare de ti Luce, eres hermosa eres solo mía

Bese su cuello y su oreja. Baje un poco mas y bese y volví a saborear aquellos deliciosos pechos. Le dedique tiempo a cada uno. Los saboreaba, los apretaba, los masajeaba, los estiraba. Ella quería liberarse pero solamente aquellos gemidos que ya estaba empezando amar, eran su única salvación.

Baje a besar su vientre y volví a hacer aquel recorrido que me estaba fascinando. Y de igual modo, Lucy bajo sus manos y empezó su recorrido de mis cabellos, a mi cuello, a mi pecho, a mi estomago y terminaba por acariciar curiosa aquel lugar.

-Ah... N-Natsu...

-Shh... Tranquila... Disfruta... Siénteme...

Me volví acercar a su rostro y a besarle aquellos labios rojos. Mis manos bajaron a su cadera y sus manos pasaron a mi cuello. Me acerque más a ella, empecé a rozarme con ella, aun debía estar adolorida así que debía tratarla delicadamente.

Con mi mano empecé a guiarme de nuevo en aquella entrada. Empecé a entrar de poco a poco. Ella empezó a gemir más fuerte y acercar su cuerpo más al mío. Cuando termine en entrar espere a que se acostumbrara. Me dedique a besarle el cuello y su frente.

-Te duele!?

-No... Está bien... Continúa...

Empecé con un vaivén lento y delicado. Sentía como sus pequeñas manos arañaban mi espalda. Mis manos se hundieron más en su cadera y con una vuelta, cambiamos de posición, ahora yo estaba acostado y ella sentada arriba de mí.

-N-Natsu...

-Es tu turno...

Puso sus manos en mi pecho y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente. Aquello había sido nuevo y excitante, estaba tan adentro de ella. Agarre sus caderas y empecé a guiarla lentamente.

-Agh... Así Luce...

-N-N-Nah...

-Con... Agh... Cuidado...

No tardo mucho para dar pequeños brincos un poco mas acelerados, sus gemidos fueron más sonoros y mis gruñidos mas acelerados.

Era una estupenda vista, podía ver nuestra unión, sus deliciosos pechos rebotando, su cabello siguiendo el ritmo, sus ojos cerrados y su excitante boca la cual de ahí salían esos hermosos gemidos. No dude y alce mi mano para poder tocar aquellos pechos.

-N-Nah... N-Natsu...

-Agh... Así... C-Con... Agh... C-Cuidado N-Nena

Me levante un poco y empecé a saborear sus deliciosos pechos. Ella me abrazaba y me acercaba mas a ella, sus manos alborotaban más mi cabello. Mis caderas empezaron a participar en esta danza, cada vez me adentraba más en ella.

-Agh... No te estoy... Agh... Lastimando!?

-N-No... M-Mas... Ah... M-Mas

Nuestras caderas empezaron a chocar. Sus manos se abrazaron a mi cuello, mis manos a su espalda. Mi rostro se oculto en su cuello, reprimía mis gruñidos en ese lugar.

Su rostro se oculto en mi cabello, sus gemidos eran una deliciosa música para mí. Mis estocadas fueron más rápidas, sentía el final, al igual que ella lo sentía.

-N-Nah...

Aquel gemido lo calle con mi boca. Sabía que ella de nuevo se había venido sobre mí. Y yo de nuevo había terminado en su interior. Nos seguimos besando, lentamente salí de ella y me derrumbe en aquella cama con ella encima.

Acaricie su cabello. Le repartí besos en la cara. Hacía de todo para esperar a que su respiración se tranquilizara.

-Estas bien!?

La mire y mi mano volvió a dar caricias a su cintura. Puso sus manos en mi pecho y me volteo a ver. Su rostro estaba rojo, su cabello despeinado y sus labios rojos e hinchados, todo esto la hacía verse hermosa.

-S-Si... Y tú como estas!?

-Muy bien diría yo...

Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió acostar en mi pecho. Seguía acariciando su cintura seguía repartiendo besos en su cara y en su cabello.

Sus piernas las enredo con las mías. Y escuchaba como volvía a tararear una canción. Decidí cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su compañía.

-Natsu...

-Que sucede Lucy!?

-Tengo hambre...

-Yo también y no exactamente de comida...

Vi como se levanto con un hermoso sonrojo que adornaba esas mejillas infladas. Y con un leve golpe en mi cabeza me empecé a reír.

-Lindo puchero

-A eso no me refería, no comí ayer estoy hambrienta...

-Está bien... Quieres comer aquí, en tu casa o al gremio

-Vamos al gremio... Pero antes quiero tomarme una ducha

-Voy contigo...

Lucy se levanto primero y agarro mi chaqueta negra, se la puso y se dirigió al baño. Yo todo embobado me levante aun desnudo y me dirigí a aquel cuarto. Donde sabíamos que íbamos a empezar otra ronda más.

...

Tiempo después ella se vistió en el baño y yo en mi cuarto. No tarde mucho, solamente esperaba a que ella se terminara de vestir.

-Ya puedes salir Lucy ya estoy vestido

Me senté en mi cama. Las sabanas olían a nosotros dos. El recuerdo regresaba a mi mente. El olor era dulce y excitante. Pase mis manos por aquellas sabanas y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Que sucede Natsu!?

Salió del cuarto, su cabello suelto. Sus ojos brillantes y su cuerpo con mi olor. Me levante y me acerque a ella. Mis brazos se envolvieron en su cadera y con un beso en la frente le respondí.

-Soy un bastardo afortunado y feliz, soy demasiado afortunado al tenerte Lucy

Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, sentí como se paró de puntitas para poder darme un beso en la nariz. Sus ojos brillaban y con un hermoso sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

-Yo igual soy una afortunada Natsu, tengo a mi temible dragón solo te pediré que hay que mantener esto como secreto

-Hasta crees que voy a decir a alguien acerca de esto soy un jodido posesivo Lucy así que no te preocupes de ello solo será entre los dos

-Más te vale Natsu

Sonreímos. Y con nuestras manos entrelazadas salimos de mi casa. Caminamos por aquel bosque hasta llegar a la ciudad y así empezar a caminar al gremio.

-Natsu... Qué te parece si en la noche vamos a mi casa

-Me parece bien

Bien, esto solamente era el inicio de una nueva vida con Lucy. Quien sabe lo que nos depare el futuro pero yo estoy seguro que ella estará en mi futuro. Un futuro donde ella sea mi linda esposa y quien sabe tal vez unos cuantos hijos.

-Que tanto sonríes Natsu!?

-Nada...

-Anda dime no seas malo...

-No quiero

Aunque claro primero quiero casarme con ella. Segundo buscar a Igneel y presentársela y al final tener a nuestros hijos. Solo espero que algo no se adelante.

* * *

_**…**_

_**Y así es como empieza mi otro fanfic "JUNTOS Y FELICES" [el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction] Bien y por ultimo contestare sus Reviews.**_

_**Jbadillodavila: muchas gracias**_

_**1397L: muchas gracias XD y gracias por leer no soy muy buena escribiendo así**_

_**Eagle Gold: Muchas gracias por leer**_

_**Guest: Gracias por leer 7u7r son un par de picarones, aunque me pongo toda rojita cuando lo escribí XD digamos que yo no sé escribirlo y cada vez que lo pienso o lo quiero escribir… soy un tomate lamentable este es el**_

_**…**_

_**Y muchas gracias a demás personas por leer este mini fanfic. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Nos vemos para otro fanfic.**_

_**Reviews!?**_


End file.
